Terrible Things
by DamagedWorth
Summary: A young Cloud is forced to go against the very corporation that influenced so much of his life. Infiltrating Shin-Ra and joining their army, Cloud is in search of answers. Drenched in loss and ignited by determination, he fights. Yaoi. ZC. Rated M for Mature.
1. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own or ever will own Final Fantasy VII and blah, blah, blah.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Beginning of the End**

It wasn't the way he pictured this happening. He hadn't known just how out of control the situation escalated. He looked down at the floor, the crimson somehow reflecting off the pools of blue. Steadily breathing just wasn't an option anymore. He was gasping instead, bending down carefully in hopes of bringing the figure lying on the floor back to life. Hot tears of frustration burned his skin clean or any feeling. His mouth wouldn't stop trembling, a steady rhythm building with the trembling of his hands. He placed his pale hands against the collar in hopes of somehow maneuvering him to life; making this go backwards. Nothing was working though, and Cloud screamed.

He stood up swiftly, mumbling little nothings in attempt to grasp his reality. He grabbed his head and dropped to his knees. His body quaked with a violent tremor at the realization of what had just taken place. He had killed a SOLDIER; he had killed a member of Shin-Ra. The male swallowed thickly, the saliva in his throat becoming too thick to breathe through. The sweat along his forehead continued to coat itself along his sanity, causing everything around him to move closer; to suffocate him. He tried to warn the SOLDIER, he tried to tell him that his father was not involved in the takedown of Shin-Ra. He tried explaining that he was only eighteen years old, what did he know? That his father would never go against the company that had done so much for them.

But the SOLDIER showed his proof and Cloud snapped. He knew what they would've done. They would have killed his father; they would have taken away the only parent he had left. His mother's death was already a mystery; one Cloud never bothered to venture into. He knew deep down he was naïve, that he was purposely blocking out any possibilities' in his brain. It never worked, though. The thoughts of the possible betrayal entered in the corridors of his mind over and over again. So perhaps, he wasn't so naïve.

Snapping out of a hyperventilating state, Cloud rose to his feet slowly. His ocean eyes looked at the figure carefully, taking in each detail he could depose of. First, he noticed the broadsword that seemed to connect through one part of his ribs and come out toward his hip. Cloud's lips trembled again, but he closed his eyes and took a steady breath. He walked around the figure and with easy care, took the sword out with a very dissatisfying sound. Cloud ground his teeth together, turning away from the strange smell that wafted through his senses. His eyes frantically moved for a moment before he gagged.

He resisted the urge to vomit by breathing rapidly through his nose, his eyes now wild with the burning sensation in his throat. He tossed the sword aside once he pulled it from the deep flesh, his body giving a shudder at how cold the home he lived in had become. He had always lived comfortably because of Shin-Ra. He was one of the few that actually lived above the plate, being able to take in the sun once in a while. He felt for those in the slums and did not approve of how they lived. How Shin-Ra could just toss those aside in Midgar like they did not matter. Who was he to say anything, though, when he lived a decent life?

Did… live a decent life.

Cloud shook his head, the blond hair wildly beginning to cling to his jaw. The sweat continued to trickle down his face as he gritted his teeth, taking a hold of the SOLDIER's uniform collar. He let out a steady breath before a loud banging stopped him in his track. Cloud looked at the door, a horrified expression crossing his soft features. He stood where he was, dropping the body unceremoniously to the floor. His heart plummeted into his throat, his breath ceased. The door was knocked on once more.

Cloud closed his eyes, those eyebrows ceasing on his face. He wished he could make his own heart explode, that he could kill himself in thought. If there was a time he wished his life would end, it'd be now. But that moment never came, instead, the door opened on it's own. The person who entered was not who Cloud feared.

"D-Dad," he stuttered out, moving from the body to place his hands on his father's shoulders. He shook him, looking toward the floor in relief. "You're… alive."

His father was a strong, well respected man. He always envied his father for his strength, his courage and his warmth. He was a man that protected his family, his young son, always provided him with what he needed. His father, Jetsuke Strife, was also a man that fought for what he believed in. Cloud admired that strength; that ambition because he knew he did not have that dwelling inside of his heart.

Jetsuke's long, blond hair was tied back from his face. His body was broad, healthy and pale. Soft eyebrows rose in question as hands were placed upon Cloud's.

"Cloud… what're you talking about?" he asked curiously, his deep voice stopped once his eyes trailed upward, meeting with Cloud's shaking hysterics. His eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. "Good… God."

Cloud pulled back, wrapping his arms around himself. "It… It was an accident. They were coming for you. T-they know now, Dad. They k-know everything!" He couldn't stop the trembling in his voice. "H-he tried to kill me, I couldn't let him! He pulled out a sword… Dad, what did you do?"

Jetsuke looked thoughtful; almost as if he was slowly processing what words to say to Cloud. His son looked so scared; so distant and so alone. He knew this day would come, but he hadn't pictured if coming like this. Nothing like this, he repeated. He hadn't known Professor Hojo would go against him. He knew that man wasn't well, that mentally he lacked motivation to doing the right thing. After what he had seen himself though, what they were doing to the Planet as well as a living human being… Jetsuke couldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow it.

Jetsuke's mouth twitched with anticipation to speak, but stopped when another knocking sounded within the house. It cause both Cloud and Jetsuke's eyebrows to raise in question. The older man stood thoughtfully; carefully thinking for a few short moments before he smiled and shook his head. "Cloud, it's time to go."

Cloud nodded instantly, moving toward the window. He stopped shortly when he noticed Jetsuke was not behind him. "Dad?"

His father merely shook his head. "Just you, Cloud."

Cloud's eyes widened, slowly making sure he had heard his father right. But when Jetsuke stood there with a small smile, Cloud's expression changed. His suddenly became angry.

"S-stop it, we need to leave."

Jetsuke shook his head again. "You know if we both stay, they'll just kill us both. You won't be held to blame for this, Cloud. You've got a lot more years than I do, believe me."

"Y-yeah, but that doesn't mean-"

"Enough." Jetsuke's voice cut through Cloud's words quickly and the younger blonde rubbed the tears that feverishly ran down his cheeks. He stared at his father for a few minutes longer before reaching for the windowsill. He stared down at the Sector below, his heart racing when he noticed how far he'd have to drop.

Cloud closed his eyes, turning over his shoulder one more time. He saw the door open, he watched a flash spiral across his eyes and he threw himself forward without a second thought. He had to hold the air inside of his chest when he felt a scream about to tear through his chest. The air flew passed him, it ruffled his hair in an alarmingly strange sense of urgency. He dropped faster than he thought he would, his father's last words echoing through his sanity. The sound of flesh against metal, a shot piercing through the dying air.

* * *

He didn't know what Sector he landed in and he didn't care. The ground wrapped around him so darkly and he felt comfortable. He could hear nothing but footsteps and it annoyed him. He groaned, turning over to bury himself away from the noise. It had gotten louder, however. This time, he growled and felt himself being pulled off the ground.

"He's breathing," someone in the distance murmured.

"Take him to Headquarters, he needs medical attention!"

Cloud didn't want medical attention, he would've rather died. He didn't want to be alive, he didn't want to breathe anymore. He didn't want to fix all the broken things in his life now. It was too much, the awareness' of happened finally entering back into his reality.

"I knew he looked familiar, Strife's kid, right? Damn… Ya know that boss'll wanna see him, yo."

Cloud tried to curl into himself, tried to let the world swallow him up. If he were to be brought to Shin-Ra Headquarters', they'd surely kill him for their own amusement. Either that, or try to question what had happened to the First Class member of SOLDIER they sent after his father. Cloud always knew how dirty Shin-Ra truly was. They were merciless. They had kidnapped, they stole and they even murdered. But in the world they lived in, Shin-Ra ruled with an iron fist. Nobody dared to stand forward; to bring them out on their sins.

Except… his father. How bitterly that had ended.

Cloud felt somebody pick him up off the floor and his brow's furrowed in distaste. He tried to curl further into himself and he knew it wasn't working. He could only imagine what could've happened once he was brought toward the Shin-Ra Headquarters' to be questioned. For all he knew, they would hold him in their custody until he finally gave into their interrogating. Cloud could not have known what to expect, did not want to know what lied ahead. The burning sensation that flooded through his veins continued to block out any pain his brain was trying to process. All he felt was hatred and rage, anger and discomfort.

The young eighteen year old let himself drift into a sleep, knowing it could've possibly been the last moments of peace he ever had. He felt himself being placed along cool leather, he knew he was being transported by helicopter. He felt his insides turn, and he shut down his mind with sleep.

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Under My Feet

**Disclaimer** : I do not own or ever will own Final Fantasy VII and blah, blah, blah.

 **Terrible Things** by **DamagedWorth**

 **Chapter Two:** Under My Feet

* * *

When Cloud felt awareness filter through his subconscious, his eyes snapped open. The air around him was cold and it caused the blonde to sit up and cough a few times, placing a hand against his chest. Cloud tried to steady his breathing, taking a breath in slowly and than releasing. His eyes wandered around once he calmed himself, noticing he was in a strange room. It was coated in steel and it made the cold feeling in his chest worsen. He frowned, wrapping his arms around his body. He tugged his knees closer and placed his chin upon them. He should've known he was at the Headquarters. He… hated this building so much.

It always sent chills up Cloud's spine whenever he came in with his father. He admittedly had been coming to the building for years; since he was a child. So Shin-Ra had become a very large part of his influential life.

Him and father were left alone after the disappearance of his mother. He was only thirteen when she didn't come home one night, and Cloud had always waited for her return. After two years, however, Cloud convinced himself that she wasn't coming back. That she had died trying to see her husband and son. So Cloud and his father found clarity in each other.

In the beginning of it all, Cloud would fend for himself, refusing to speak to his father. He had always been timid with his parents no matter how much he did sincerely love them. His father, however, made him silently wonder how he spawned from him at all. The way his father moved and acted, the strength he endured. Cloud did not carry out that part of the Strife gene. Cloud was more of a loner, taking things into him and refusing to allow anybody to be a part of his life. As the years passed, and Jetsuke started coming home more and more to be with his son, Cloud was intrigued. Intrigued his own father had wanted to get know him. So little by little, Cloud and Jetsuke found themselves confiding in one another.

Shin-Ra stepped in long before this, however. Cloud remembered the day his father's mind was put to the test when a friend, Professor Gast, Cloud remembered faintly had given his father a chance to provide for his family. They had always struggled before coming to Midgar, but there was never a complaint. There was never bickering, no matter how bad the struggle seemed to get. There was food, warmth; what more could you need? Cloud and his family learned to live without the luxuries'.

It was the thought of finally having somebody there that seemed to make him bury his face. He closed his eyes when he heard a slight knocking from across the hallway. He knew the building well enough, he was somewhere along the 60th floor. He didn't want to see anybody, did not have the strength to answer questions. His father died for his carelessness. Jetsuke had a lot more to offer than world… then he ever really did. Cloud frowned to himself when he heard the door open and it caused him to curl into himself.

"You're Cloud, right?"

Cloud kept his eyes away from the door. "Yes…"

The blonde heard footsteps and tried to keep his eyes on the bottom of his jeans. He couldn't face anybody without trembling. He'd have to accept that his father… Jetsuke was gone. Now he was left to face Shin-Ra alone.

Hands were placed along Cloud's and the blonde looked up, blood-shot eyes startled. He met a strange pair of eyes staring back into his. He tried to remain focused, but the First Class uniform seemed to catch his attention. His breath hitched and he shrugged the hands off of his body.

The other man stepped back, running a hand through his raven locks. "Sorry," he muttered sheepishly. He blew a strand of hair from his face and grinned a bit. "Have to take you upstairs now, you okay with that?"

"No."

The other man shrugged. "Sorry, it's orders. I know you've been through a lot, but-"

"You don't know anything!" Cloud snapped suddenly, rising to his feet. He suddenly took in how much taller the other was and how unwillingly, Cloud sighed and placed his hands at his sides. "Whatever…"

The other man had long; raven hair that seemed to fall passed his shoulders if it weren't tied back. His body was the object of strength, but somehow, the sheepish expression's he held made Cloud silently wonder how he was SOLDIER at all. He was just a very weird contradiction walking around Shin-Ra. Cloud blinked when a hand was held out in front of him. He stared at it as if it were some sort of rapid animal.

The iris eyes crinkled with kindness. "I'm First Class Fair," he started with a chuckle. "Call me Zack, though."

Cloud stared at Zack's hand a little longer before unwillingly taking it, shaking it with ease. "Okay…"

Cloud tried to keep himself relatively relaxed around the SOLDIER, but he felt intimidated that a First Class was escorting him to meet President Shin-Ra. Zack tried to strike up a conversation with him, but Cloud seemed to cut him down every time he tried. Cloud was acting strange; obvious if anything. All he could see was Zack giving him that same strange look over and over again.

"You scared or something?"

"No… just tired," Cloud admitted. "Long night…"

Zack chuckled. "You've been asleep for three days; I'm surprised you're still tired."

Cloud stopped walking, halting in front of the elevator when he heard a loud ding sound in the corridor. He turned to Zack with wide eyes. "Three days?"

"Yeah, tried waking you a couple of times, but you didn't budge." Zack looked up when the elevator doors opened and he waited for Cloud to step in front of him, arching his brows patiently for the blonde to enter.

"Oh…" Cloud murmured while letting his back rest against the corner of the elevator as it began to move. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath as the elevator seemed to shift a bit with the floors it passed over. Zack arched a brow.

"Motion sickness, huh?" he asked quietly.

Cloud frowned. "Yes." That was all he could say before a hand flew over his lips. He had forgotten he got sick, but that seemed to be the last thing on his mind at that moment as the elevator doors opened in a sweet salvation. Zack grabbed his arm, getting the young blonde out of the elevator quickly.

"We'll use the stairs next time, c'mon." Zack urged Cloud by walking swiftly up a flight of stairs adorned in red carpet. Cloud swallowed thickly, following the First Class timidly. Cloud stopped when Zack turned around, his lavender eyes traveling from his feet to his wild hair.

Cloud stared at the floor. "What?"

"You know," Zack began, tapping his finger against his chin. "You look more like your father than I realized. Maybe it was the lighting, but you've got his eyes."

Cloud sputtered. "You knew my father?"

"Of course I did, he was a good man. Really loved watching that guy work," the raven haired man said with a chuckle. "It's a shame… what happened though," as he said this, Zack's eyes suddenly became void and he shook his head with a grin. "C'mon, let's not keep him waiting."

Cloud's eyes swept toward the SOLDIER and then to the door he was about to enter. He gave himself a friend reminder that he needed to act like a normal human being. Somebody who had not just killed a First Class SOLDIER, who had not just jumped from a plate above a train to get away from being found and he certainly needed to remember that he was about to be in front of the President of Shin-Ra.

When he and Zack had entered, Cloud could see several different individuals in the room. Some of which he recognized, a few he did not though. Heidegger, for instance, he could have spotted that man a mile away. He was in charge of Shin-Ra's Public Safety Maintenance Department. His laugh always made Cloud crawl in his skin and his disregard for human life peeved him even more. He kept those comments to himself. His eyes continued to crawl slowly to each person. Scarlet; he wasn't too familiar with her, but he knew her part in Shin-Ra. She advised what weapons to be made, all in all, Shin-Ra's Weapons Development Department

"You're very late, Zack." His voice was deep, it was almost soothing. Long raven hair flew over the male's shoulders as he stepped forward. He approached Zack slowly and the said male laughed sheepishly.

"Had a hard time waking him up," he stated with a sheepish grin. Cloud had a flat look on his face. He was… so childish. "It won't happen again, boss."

The man just gave a disgruntled noise before looking at Cloud. "I'm Tseng, I apologize for my SOLDIER'… lack of manners. He tends to be this way whether we like it or not," he admitted. "You'll learn to live with that."

Cloud just nodded slowly.

Tseng tilted his head. "You've grown, I remember when you just a boy. Your father raised you well."

Cloud nodded slowly, once again.

"We'll get down to business, I suppose." Tseng approached Cloud with soft features. Cloud still felt very out of place. Being in this building alone was enough to make him crawl out of his skin. But the feeling of just being in the presence of the soul members of Shin-Ra was enough to leave him woozy.

"Your father was a prized scientist here. His work surpassed that of Hollander, even Professor Hojo himself. We were confident that he'd bring a whole new future to Shin-Ra one day. He delivered such promise…" Tseng seemed to trail off momentarily. Zack and Cloud both seemed to shift on their feet. Cloud shifted from being uncomfortable around the members, Zack with anticipation to hear more.

"You understand, don't you? That endangering an entire organization such as this is against the law. He would've been court-marshaled. Nothing too serious, but, then the death of a First…"

Cloud swallowed thickly then when Zack huffed next to him. Azure eyes swept to the side, looking at Zack's expression. His heart raced a bit when he noticed the other's angry expression. His brows furrowed and his jaw clenched menacingly.

"We don't have many First Class SOLDIER' here. Only a handful, to be quite frank. But, your father had somehow killed a very prized First…" The longer Tseng spoke, the more uncomfortable Cloud began to feel. He continued to shift on his feet.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, have you heard of a SOLDIER by that name?"

Cloud's eyes widened briefly. Yes, he'd heard much about the said SOLDIER. He was a rebellious SOLDIER, but nonetheless, he was still strong. He ranked with two others prized members, Angeal Hewley and Sephiroth. He had heard many stories from his father about the operatives in Shin-Ra. He was always so interested, always intrigued. Cloud found himself trembling again. He had killed a very strong member of SOLDIER and it petrified him.

"Y-yes," the blonde stuttered out suddenly, realizing he was still being looked at for an answer. He cleared his throat. "Y-yes, sir."

Zack ran a hand through his hair roughly. "Do they have the autopsy back yet?"

Tseng looked at Zack questionably before frowning. "Not yet, Zack."

"Ah," Zack said flatly.

Cloud's eyes crawled up slowly. He no longer seemed to be in the conversation. He wanted to go home, suddenly. He didn't feel right being in the building at all. He reached over suddenly, tugging at Zack's sleeve.

Zack blinked and looked down. "What's up?"

"Can… um, can I leave now?" Cloud cursed himself for how weak his voice came out. He suddenly felt dizzy; he was having a hard time standing on his two feet. His knees wobbled and Zack steadied him.

"Hey… hey, you okay?"

Tseng sighed. "He still seems to be in shock from the incident, I think bringing him home would be best. We'll have to arrange another day to see the President, but, he'll understand that you're not well."

Tseng looked over his shoulder toward Heidegger. "You can arrange that, correct?"

The man gave a short laugh, causing Cloud to twitch. "Of course! We'll be taking the President toward Junon for a few days, so it'll have to wait until then. We have just finished building over the town, so once those affairs are cleared up, we'll have the two meet."

Cloud's eyes thinned a little. He remembered Junon as a child; it was such a lovely city. The salt air was liberating and the people were so alive. The thought of Shin-Ra sticking their sticky fingers into the warm city made his throat burn. Cloud always had a distaste for Heidegger and he couldn't help but feel his eyes turn to slits.

"Zack will take you home, Cloud." Tseng informed him.

Cloud went to protest, his throat suddenly becoming dry. He didn't need a damn babysitter, not from some stuck up First. The blonde shook his head. "T-that won't be necessary. I'd be fine," he informed the Turk.

"You misunderstand, these are orders. The President wants to ensure that you're safe. You are a priority here at Shin-Ra, Cloud. Don't forget that."

Heidegger laughed shortly, Scarlet following suit. "Just because your old man lost his priorities doesn't mean we did, little one!"

Scarlet chuckled. "We don't see you being foolish enough to follow in your fathers footsteps, Cloud."

Zack could see Cloud's face twisting painfully, the shifting on his feet soon becoming the blonde turning on his heel, leaving the room without another word. Zack saluted clumsily before following after the younger male.

Cloud's will to survive be damned, he couldn't shake off what Heidegger said. It made Cloud want to run forward, rip his windpipe out, and shove it back down his throat. Violent thoughts began to swirl inside of his mind as him and Zack found their way to the train station. Cloud felt quite weary of the SOLDIER' presence, and he hoped that this was a temporary act of babysitting.

Cloud knew better than to believe this was for his well-being, he was being watched under orders from President Shin-Ra. The man was so close to wiping off the existence left on this planet. Who were they to think he'd be fooled into believing this was for his well-being? The thought made Cloud chuckle ghostly to himself.

Zack observed the blonde silently, noting how the expressions along Cloud's face changed with each passing of the train. This teenager sure was strange, was all Zack could register to think as he laid his head back, relaxing next to the strange enigma as they made their way toward the edge of the plate. Cloud took in how the lights reflected off his thoughts, those cynical thoughts he couldn't shake off.

These thoughts continued to plague the young blonde's mind as the train came to a halt. And Zack could see a strange array of emotions whirling behind those strange eyes.

* * *

 **Review** **s are greatly appreciated.**


	3. The Dignified

Terrible Things by **DamagedWorth**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, think I own or ever will own and blah, blah, blah.

 **Chapter Three: The Dignified**

* * *

"How long… do you plan on staying here?" Cloud couldn't help but ask as he watched Zack help himself to his fridge. Cloud's face was nothing less than perturbed. His eyebrows were furrowed with impatience while he tapped his fingers along the counter top of the kitchen. He showered and dressed with haste when they had arrived at his house. Cloud later disappeared into his room without anymore questions. He hoped that would be a subtle hint to Zack to leave him alone.

Zack was, of course, patient. His orders were simple; to watch the younger one. He wasn't happy with the assignment; it was rather dull and boring. Zack was more zealous about leaving Midgar, perhaps, a mission that involved something other than baby-sitting. Zack grit his teeth, wore a grin and bared it out. He figured for somebody as important as Jetsuke Strife, the least he could do was watch out for his only son. Zack was familiar with the family. He knew Jetsuke was a very important asset to company as well as its SOLDIER'.

But Zack couldn't help but stare blankly outside of Cloud's window, looking down toward the passing train that rounded the entire city of Midgar. He watched thoughtfully for a little while, ignoring the fact Cloud would busy himself inside of the small, but chaste, home. Cloud was organizing, cleaning, quite zealously. It was almost aggravating to watch. Cloud would mumble little nothings to himself; it was as if he was trying to make Zack leave the house. Zack ignored him for a little while, his mind wandering to the incident that took place there. Zack could see Cloud going through his fathers clothing, tossing things around his fathers room in attempt to search for some answers. He understood Cloud was confused, he was scared and he probably felt more alone than ever now. Zack wouldn't have known how that felt; both of his parents were still alive and well. He actually wrote to his mother not too long ago about a girl he was so sweetly following around in the slums. Pretty little thing, she really was. She was just too sweet. Zack smiled softly at the thought, leaning against the window.

Cloud watched the SOLDIER from across the hall and sighed when he noticed the other wasn't going to leave anytime soon. He ran a hand down his face and took a seat on his fathers' bed. He sat thoughtfully for a while, just listening to the sound of his breathing and the occasional motion of the First in his living room. He may as well accept the fact that the house… was now his. So now he was left to take care of it. He didn't really mind it, seeing as though he was doing chores since he was a young boy. He parents were strict, but nonetheless, they loved.

Cloud brushed some hair out of his face as he knelt down toward the closet, opening boxes that were adorned in nothing but paper and litter. Cloud sighed, trying to best he could to muster the patience to go through the piles. If there was anything he could've done, it was first find out what put his family in the sorry position it was in now _. Family…_ Cloud thought about that for a moment and laughed to himself. He stopped when his laughter seemed to echo, and he knew Zack would've heard.

Zack, of course, heard a laugh ring through the house loud and clear. He pursed his lips, making his way across the neatly furnished living room and toward the master bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and watched the blonde fastidiously go through large stacks of, what Zack believed, was paperwork.

"Whatcha' doing?"

Cloud stopped in mid-action, narrowing his eyes a little. "Going through my parents things, is that okay with you?"

Zack noted Cloud's voice was slightly annoyed. "Eh," the SOLDIER replied with a shrug. He chuckled when Cloud arched his brows.

"What're you looking for?"

Cloud stopped against with a defeated sigh. He… wasn't going to stop talking to him.

"Just… anything that could help me… figure out why this happened." Cloud blinked at his honesty.

Zack's brows met together. "What's there to figure out?"

"None… of your business," the blonde stood up suddenly as he spoke. He leaned and shoved the other male back. "So you can leave the way you came in."

With that, Zack's face met with freshly painted wood as the door nearly met his nose. Cloud huffed in relief as he sat back down on the floor, delicately reading every single page for any clues; any kind of answers. He didn't believe his father's work would have been so catastrophic to the Shin-Ra. Cloud faintly heard Zack leaving his house and he really began to go through the documents.

Cloud's eyes seemed to be wide, either from not sleeping, or from what he had been reading. He hadn't heard the SOLDIER try to come back to his home, so he figured Zack had given up. His presence was annoying and he couldn't focus when the other was curious. He saw the way Zack looked when he heard the autopsy wasn't back yet. His heart fluttered a little fearfully at the thought of what Zack would've done to him if he found out what he had done.

Cloud's fingers diligently ran over each word his eyes passed over and he still couldn't figure out what his father could have done. The blonde let out a sigh and laid his head on the bed in defeat.

He threw the paper across the room with a groan. "Dammit!" he screamed, throwing himself forward. He couldn't stop. He needed a clue.

Cloud jumped back down onto the floor and continued to throw pieces of useless information away from the stack. Cloud felt a little foolish; he was acting cynical. He just couldn't put the pieces of this puzzle together. What information could his father already have? Sure, Shin-Ra was sucking the life out of the planet. People didn't seem to mind that considering how comfortably everybody lived because of the sacrifice. So it had to be something else, something much deeper than what Cloud understood.

Cloud was about to stand up to leave the room until a name across a piece of paper caught his eye. Cloud's azure eyes glistened slightly as he read the first three words. 'Thirteen had died…'

The young male sat back down again, running a hand through his hair as he began to ready his fathers' daily log. He figured if there was anyplace to start, anywhere at all; it'd be there. Cloud's heart pounded furiously when he read the next paragraph.

 _I tried to understand what Hojo meant by a failed experiment, but when I saw it was young human's he was experimenting on, I had to step it. I could've sworn one of them was no older than my son; and they turned him into a comatose monster._

Cloud frowned deeply at this. Was his dad actually referring to _human_ experiments? If that were the case then that would be more than probable cause to want somebody dead. His father never mentioned anything about this to begin with, but then again, who would? Not exactly an appropriote dinner conversation.

Cloud had continued looking for any more articles relating to the one he had just read and finally became frustrated. He wished he had a way to get more information but unless he was able to walk right into Shin-Ra headquarters; there was just not many options. The only thing he was doing to himself was driving himself absolutely mad. He needed to eat and sleep. His eyes felt heavy and his body was sluggish.

Reluctantly, he stood up. Leaving behind the litter of papers on the floor, Cloud made his way onto the couch. He threw himself onto it and stared up at the ceiling. He replayed all of the events that had taken place and let out a shuddering breath. _He_ was the reason his father had died and it tore him up inside to little pieces. Shin-Ra couldnt just _take_ anything the wanted and _not_ face consequences.

Cloud placed a hand on his face and closed his eyes, but he never did fall asleep.

* * *

Zack made his way through the Sector 5 slums. Relentlessly, he scurried over several different piles of junk to make her way into the sanctuary of the church in its corner he had come to love so much. He was annoyed, he was tired and most of all, he was just down-right pissed. Cloud Strife was a very, very aggravating person to be around, he thought to himself with a sigh.

Zack pushed the heavy door open and the sound ricocheted inside of the churches walls. He began walking through it, a wave of clarity washing over him. His boots sounded heavy on the floor and he momentarily flinched at the sound of his disturbance. He smiled though, when he noticed a warm and tender smile was his greeting.

He caught sight of a girl delicately plucking a leaf from a single flower, trying to keep its purity shining through. It was so strange to Zack how inside of the walls of this decaying city, this one place had managed to keep life inside of it. How anything managed to even grow or flourish here. Perhaps it was the presence of this young girl, the purity of her soul that kept this place alive.

The girl looked up; startled. "Oh," she said while she stood up and dusted off her dress. She smiled brightly, revealing even white teeth. "Zack."

Zack return that brilliant smile with one of his own. "Hey," he said while moving swiftly. They both closed the distance between them, barely leaving room to breath. "What're you doing?" he asked.

Aerith's smile was a little softer this time. "Just fixing them up, some of them seemed to be dying." She frowned and bent down, plucking yet another dead leaf. "It was recently this was happening. I normally never have problems here."

Zack frowned, wrapping strong arms around her from behind. "Sorry… I'd hate to see them all die. Not after how hard you've worked on keeping them alive."

Aerith shook her head. "No, no. They'll be fine. I believe it's just… a disturbance of some sort; something in their way of staying alive."

Zack really didn't know what she meant by that, but he just held her closer anyway.

"What about you? Where have you been lately?"

Zack blinked. "Oh, yeah. Sorry… I tried calling you." He pulled away from her and turned her to face him. "I think I'm going to be busier than usual. Something happened at Headquarters and they've had me baby-sitting some really… annoying kid." Zack tried to block out the image of nearly having a door slammed in his face after surprisingly almost being shoved to his backside.

Aerith tilted her head while she stepped around him, leaning to sniff one of the daffodils. "Baby-sit?" she asked quietly.

Zack sighed and sat on the ground with a loud plop. "His name's Cloud and I knew his father. He used to work for us in Research. Something terrible happened though… we believe he killed another SOLDIER."

Aerith's hand stopped and she looked at Zack dubiously. "Killed…?"

Zack nodded grimly. "Yeah… and I'm starting to believe Cloud knows something about it. He's… a really weird kid. I was pretty nice to him… but he was still giving me trouble. I mean, I could understand, but still!"

"Zack..." Aerith chided softly.

Zack stopped with a sigh. "Sorry… just, had a long day." He stopped speaking when his phone gave off a lovely little tune and he sighed more heavily this time. He went into his pocket while Aerith frowned. He looked at the screen after several buttons were pressed. "Damn…" he muttered.

"Have to go?" Aerith asked sadly.

Zack stood up swiftly with a large frown on his face. "They're making me go and actually force Cloud to meet with President Shin-Ra before he heads

to Junon. He's… going to give me a hard time, I know it. They really think Cloud's either hiding something, or did something, because I know they wouldn't go out of their way like this for a kid."

Aerith smiled softly when Zack delicately touched his lips to hers. He pulled away in the same bittersweet motion and the flower girl seemed to stare at the flowers on the ground as he left. She felt a strange feeling stirring inside of her stomach. She sensed death. She sensed loss. Now, she was sensing murder.

* * *

Cloud pulled back, wiping sweat from his brow. He took a few silent moments to observe the wall that was now covered with different articles from the Shin-Ra paper, from employee files he had managed to find in his father stack of work, and different daily logs from his fathers research, each having its own dignified place on the wall. Tacked up, reading for observation. Cloud frowned when none of it seemed to piece together with what he was searching for. It was a start, though.

The blonde stopped mid-action when he heard a knock on his door. He stood silently for a few minutes until the knocking grew louder. He sighed, getting a key from his pocket and locking his fathers door once he stepped outside of the room. If anyone were to see this, it would be his own grave he'd be digging. He couldn't afford to be seen looking at such material, it would cause an uproar of some sort. He knew better.

He locked the door and wiggled the knob to make sure it was secure. When he noticed it was, he made his way across the living room and unlocked the two dead-bolts. He opened the door to find that same goofy face smiling at him.

"Hiya," Zack said while making his way past Cloud.

Cloud made a face. "Come on in," he muttered while shutting the door.

Zack placed his hands on his hips, taking a looking around for a short moment. There was a pregnant pause before he spoke. "So, I've got to take you to Headquarters. Time to see Mr. Shin-Ra. 'Kay?"

Cloud stared at the floor. "Yeah…"

Zack turned around, frowning. "Look, Cloud…" he started, causing Cloud to lift his head and meet his eyes. Zack still had never seen such a shade of blue before. There was an innocent behind that gaze; but it was slightly tarnished. Zack could see that. "I know you don't want me around, and believe me, I've got plenty of better things to do. Let's just make the best of it."

Cloud's eyes widened a bit at this; surprised. "I-I didn't mean… to be rude, I'm sorry."

Zack shook his head with a chuckle. "I understand its fine. Hey, you never know, we could end up becoming friends."

Cloud wanted to snort a laugh. _Hardly._

The younger male force a very weak smile, "Yeah… we could."

Zack nodded, seeming very satisfied. "Good, I'm glad we cleared that up. I'll try to get you out of there real quick, promise. 'Cause I got a girl waiting for me back in the slums. I'd like to give her some of my time, you know?"

Cloud nodded numbly. "Y-yeah."

Zack grinned a little, letting Cloud move in front of him. He watched Cloud's eyes sweep across the house one last time before they both exited, locking and closing the door behind them. Cloud tried to maintain a comfortable aura as they left his house, but he couldn't contain the rapid heartbeat in his chest. He felt like something was stirring around him, a shifting in the atmosphere he had come to know.

He sensed the darkness too, and he just couldn't escape the darkness that grabbed at his mind that time.

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. The Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Final Fantasy VII and blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Terrible Things by DamagedWorth

 **Chapter Four: The Chase**

* * *

"Hey... where are you from? Your accent is a little different."

"Nibelheim," was Cloud's short, annoyed reply.

"Wow... such a backwater name!"

Cloud sighed. They had been driving in the back of one of Shin-ras private vehicles for almost thirty minutes now. All the while, Zack continued to banter away and Cloud just couldn't understand how somebody could possibly talk so much.

 _I can't concentrate on a conversation right now... I just can't figure out how this meeting will go. Is the President going to order my death? What other reason would he personally want to meet me?_

Cloud didn't realize he was being rudely stared out, expentant eyes waiting for any kind of responce from Cloud.

"I-I... Um," Cloud cleared his throat, trying to not let his concern or worry be apparent. "W-Well, what about you? Where're you from? Your accent isnt exactly common either."

"Me? Gongaga." Zack had stated proudly.

Cloud let out a short laugh, which actually caused Zack's eyes to widen a bit.

"Gongaga? And you think Nibelheim sounds backwaterish?" Blue eyes held a bit of amusement behind them and it was honestly the first time Zack had seen a different expression other then anger or disregard on the blond. It was a relief to see. Maybe with a little effort on his part, Zack can help Cloud out of his shell for the remaining time they had together.

"Haha, yeah okay. I get it," Zack chuckled and leaned back. He looked over Cloud for a moment. "You alright? You seem tense."

 _Good observation, so much for not being obvious._

"I've never personally met the President before, so I'm a bit nervous I guess." It was an honest statement to an extent. Cloud really was nervous. His stomach was in tightly wound knots.

"Eh, he's not so bad. Only met him a few times myself, but he's not a bad guy."

 _I really,_ sincerely, _doubt that._

Cloud tried his best to give Zack a smile and nodded. "I'm sure," he drawled out quietly. The rest of the car ride was quiet, Cloud just staring idly out the window as they made their way toward the center of Midgar toward Headquarters. The knots in his stomach never left, but then again, neither did the fear that settled deep inside his gut.

* * *

Zack escorted Cloud through the halls of Shinra. The familiar feeling of of dread creeping through Cloud's mind. Everytime in the past, it had been a happy memory of walking side by side with his father. There was a much different feeling here. One of foreboding.

They made their way to the elevator, conversation not exsiting. Cloud had so many thoughts going through his brain, but his stomach didn't forget the nausea as they made their way up to the higher floors. Cloud starting to gag and Zack made a face next to him.

"You're not gonna puke, are you? This is the only clean uniform I got and I'd like to go back to my special girl, you know?"

 _If you keep talking, I probably will._

Cloud kept those thoughts to himself though and continued his silence, but he gave Zack and assuring shake of his head.

When they had reached the top floor, there was a thickness in the air. Zack looked at Cloud, almost sympatheically.

"I'm not supposed to go in... so... I guess this is where we say goodbye."

Cloud looked at Zack wearily, not sure what to say. He was almost hoping he'd be inside the room with him when he met President Shinra. He knew that wasn't the case, especially if he was being ordered to his death.

Cloud gave a surprised look when Zack held out his hand toward him, offering him a bright smile. "It was great meeting you, Cloud. If you ever wanna get a hold of me, you know where to find me."

Cloud wanted to laugh, but he returned a small smile and shook Zack's hand. "Thanks... you too."

He didn't know what else to say, he let go of Zack's hand and took a deep breath, entering the lions den.

When Cloud entered, he expected guards and soldiers in his wake. But President Shin-Ra was alone. His back turned to Cloud as he overlooked the city below. He looked much older than Cloud would have thought him to be. It was a wonder he could keep up with this company. He regarded Cloud by finally turning around and giving him a welcoming smile.

"Cloud Strife... I have been waiting quite a while to finally meet you," he said while turning fully to see him. Cloud nodded rather quickly, reaching his hand out to meet the older gentleman.

"Y-You too, sir."

The President laughed heartily, returning Cloud's handshake. "Please, there are no need for formailties. President Shin-Ra is fine."

Cloud nodded hastily before taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the Presidents desk.

"I am so glad we have the chance to meet face to face. I personally wanted to speak to you regarding the horror you've had to endure these past few days," he gave Cloud a sympathetic frown. "I am sorry for your loss."

 _A loss you caused,_ Cloud thought bitterly.

Cloud smiled sadly and nodded, "I know, and I understand."

The President raised his brows. "I take it you understand then, what needed to be done? This was not what I had in mind and I am not going to sugarcoat the situation," he said as he moved closer toward Cloud, causing the blonde to feel quite uncomfortClouable. "Your father betrayed us by spreading lies and leaking confidential information regarding our company. Information that could cost the entire livelihood of Midgar. He was a promising man and I am saddened by his loss."

 _I'm sure._

Cloud shifted uncomfortably, nodding in his best understanding.

The President continued, "Your well being is a priority here. We want what is in your best interest so I am personally offering you a choice."

 _Here it come_ s.

"Would you, at all, be interested in joining Shin-Ra?" The question came simply, almost nonchalantly.

Cloud visibly sputtered, coughing a little while looking up. "I b-beg your pardon?" he asked incredulously.

"I believe you could be of service to us and in turn, we take care of you and help you become a great part of this company. I believe you have the future your father seemed to throw away. I truly believe you have untapped potiential. It would take time of course, but you could even join SOLDIER if you so choose," The President continued.

Cloud wanted to fall of his chair. _Him_ join _them_? Was this man out of his mind? Did this man really believe he was so naive to what was happening that he'd just blindly join their military?

He was completely lost for words, not sure what to say until it hit him.

 _If I joined... I could gain access I never had. I could search for answers that I can't get anywhere else. I could acutally piece this all together and settle this once and for all._

Cloud cleared his throat when he noticed he was being stared at. Obviously this man was waiting for an answer. Cloud didn't want to seem too eager, so he did his best to look indecisive. He knew what he needed to do and this was his ticket in. It was almost as if access was literally being handed to him. He'd have to be stupid to turn it down.

"I'd... like sometime to think about it. I'm not exactly army material," he said quietly.

President Shin-Ra gave Cloud a small smirk. "Of course. I wasn't expecting an answer so soon. Take your time with your answer. I will be away on buisness for the next few days, so should I expect an answer when I return?"

Cloud regarded the man thoughtfully for moment, really wondering if he was about to consider this. Like Cloud originally thought, he'd have to be an idiot to turn down this opportunity. Was he ready to give his life up? Be worked like a dog for the military? He'd never be able to turn back and he knew it deep down.

With a final nod, his mind made up. "Yes, sir."

President Shinra stood up, getting ready to take his leave. "I look forward to our next meeting. I will have First Class Fair escort you back. I figure you're comfortable with him by now," he stated as he walked toward Cloud.

Cloud brought himself to a stand, figuring a handshake would be in order. But what he was met with took him by surprise. The President stood beside him, staring at him with intense eyes.

"Do I intimidate you, Cloud?" he asked evenly.

Cloud felt his heart racing, but he kept his composure.

"Not at all," Cloud replied just as evenly with a smile. The blonde was relieved when after a few dreadfully long moments, the President gave Cloud a smile and continued to take his leave.

"Until we see each other again, Cloud."

Then he was gone, leaving Cloud reeling. What had just happened? Was he being tested? He had a terrible feeling that question was was meant to bring out a different reaction from him. Judging by the satisfied look on the Presidents face, he had given him the responce he wanted to hear. It was almost as if he was trying to get him to break.

 _He know_ s _I know_ s _omething._

Cloud stood up to take his leave, already seeing Zack waiting for him to take him home. He really thought he'd never see Zack again after this, and even though the man was an absolute idiot, he was glad to see him again. He was just happy he was leaving this building alive and that he was one step closer to finding out the truth.

* * *

"I'm going to assume everything went well," Zack said as they walked through the upper plate of Midgar, walking beside each other on an eerily calm night.

Cloud nodded slowly. "Better then I expected," he replied shortly. "I just don't see myself as military material."

Zack stopped walking next to Cloud for a brief moment. "Wait; he wants you to join the military?"

Cloud brushed a hand through his hair and nodded.

Zack's reaction wasn't quite what he was expecting, he almost looked excited. "Oh man, that'd be awesome! We'd see a lot more of each other and I could even personally train you if you'd want!"

Cloud couldn't help it, Zack almost acted like an excited puppy. It was hard to see a First Class SOLDIER acting the way Zack was. Cloud always invisioned them to be strong and even stoic. There was a bounce in Zack's step as he walked and they continued to actually carry out a conversation. Not that Zack didn't look strong... his persona sort of threw him off a bit.

Whether Cloud realized it or not, him and Zack would be seeing a lot more of each other. Which could also prove to be an incredible advantage with gaining more access and information. If he and Zack could actually become friends, Cloud could train until he felt he was strong enough for the task at hand.

 _Whatever that may be... I'm almo_ s _t walking blind here. Ju_ s _t jumping at every chance I can get. I need to be practical and plan. I know I can't do thi_ s _on my own. Perhap_ s _when the time i_ s _right, I can figure out a better plan. Right now, thi_ s _i_ s _all I've got. Join their military, gain my acce_ ss _, try to ri_ se _through the rank_ s _... it'll all take time. Year_ s _po_ ss _ibly. Am I ready to give up my life for my anger and grief?_

As Zack and Cloud continued their quiet way, Cloud knew deep down his mind was made up. He knew he had a long battle ahead of him. He wasn't only going to fight for himself and what was taken from him, he was going to fight for those who have suffered by Shin-Ra's hands.

He would fight for those that couldn't.

* * *

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. With that being said, Final Fantasy VII is getting a remake! Finally. I screamed and cried in a way no adult should. Now I have to buy a Playsation 4! I am in the process of replaying Final Fantasy VII on my PS3 and replaying Crisis Core as well. I feel I need to get back into the gaming groove. It's also helping me brush up on details of the games and characters that I may have forgotten about. I'm so freaking excited though!**


End file.
